


Sleep Powder

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Somnophilia, blowjob, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Faf has an argument with Arthur and takes his anger out in an unusual way.
Relationships: Fafnir Uther/ Raihan Uther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Uther House





	Sleep Powder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimension_K166](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_K166/gifts), [awfuloffal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/gifts).



> I really hope you like 🥺💕

“Will you just leave me alone for FIVE MINUTES?!” Fafnir snaps back at Arthur. Their argument had stemmed from something small like him sending out a Pokémon the wrong way, however it had become so, so much more.

Arthur narrows his eyes and just points at the stairs, “go away. I don’t want to see you.” 

Faf bares his fangs and snarls at Arthur, storming up the stairs, grumbling curse after curse under his breath. As he began to step into his bedroom he became scarily aware of the peaceful snoring in the room just beside his own. 

His interest was peaked as he stalked over to his bedroom door and peered in, his eyes catching and boring into his little brother’s unconscious and unaware body.

He licks his lips as he tries to press down a feral desire which fails, seeming to start growing hard.

Maybe.. just a look wouldn’t hurt?

His mouth curves into an unnatural grin as he enters his bedroom, it almost feels like a forbidden area to be in. He shuts the door as quietly as he can muster and skulks over to Raihan’s bed.

He crouched down beside his bed and was shocked with his beautifully smooth face, his mouth hanging open as he snores away. He proceeds to keep pressing down his instinctual urge to just fuck him there and then as his eyes lock onto the tongue peeking out of his mouth.

“Shit..” Faf mutters to himself and smirks, pressing a hand roughly to his crotch, his anger and frustration now long forgotten as he reaches a hand forward, running two fingers across his lifeless tongue, he feels almost entranced by the way it moves and bends underneath his touch.

He leans forward and takes in a deep whiff of Raihan’s dreads, loving the way he could smell the traces of his cinnamon scented shampoo that suited him so well. He was always so perfect. How could he resist him?

Faf smirked and staggered to his feet, intoxicated by his smell- everything about him. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed and gently pulls the sheets down, revealing more of Raihan as he goes, a vest top clinging to him tightly.

_Fuck._

He reached forward instinctively, ghosting his hand over Raihan’s small pecs, _god why did this feel so good yet so bad?_

He bit his lip, he felt insanely hard but he didn’t want to wake Raihan up, he knew how much of a light sleeper he could really be.

He skims his hand down Raihan’s stomach and pauses just above his crotch, basking in the strange adrenaline he was feeling, this was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

He froze when Raihan shifted, turning onto his other side, his vest top beginning to hike its way up his back as he shuffles.

Shit. He looked almost good enough to eat. 

A hand fell down and slid over his unclothed back, feeling the supple flesh of an asscheek. He squeezed and almost toppled over in delight as it squidged pleasantly in his hand.

Now this was _really_ getting him going. 

Faf stood to pull down the remainder of his bed sheets, he stared down at his prize, beautiful and young. 

_And all his._

His intimidating grin only grew as he noticed Raihan’s legs, surprisingly smooth. He must have shaved them, he thought as his hands slid up them until he reached a pair of shorts. He almost wanted to tear them off but decided against it.

He practically wanted to start drooling from the gorgeous sight in front of him. _God was he really doing this?_

A hesitant yet strong hand grasped Raihan’s crotch, earning a sleepy gasp from him, already feeling a growing hardness in Raihan’s pants. 

This response only drove him further, climbing on top of him, his arms at the sides of his head, kissing and teasing his double fanged canines across his neck, he feels a slight tremble from the body below him. His eyes drop down to his chest and yank his shirt up, shakily running his hands over his younger brother’s barely pubescent body. This.. this was wrong. And he knew it. But he couldn’t stop. _He couldn’t. He needed him._

His hands lie over his cute but barely muscular pecs, flicking and dragging his fingers over his steadily hardening nipples. Earning another short gasp.

He groans and starts grinding against Raihan’s smooth leg as he leans down, kissing his stomach sloppily. He tensed as he seemed to feel the body above him start to wake.

“ _Hng.._ ”a small protest echoes from Raihan’s even smaller mouth. But it was far too late to even think about stopping Fafnir now.

His hand continued grasping and squeezing his rapidly hardening clothed cock. “ _That’s it, baby brother._ ” Fafnir whispered. Gently slipping down Raihan’s shorts and ever so cute Goomy patterned briefs, he grasped his cock, greatly smaller than his own. It almost turned him on more after remembering that Raihan was far younger than himself.

Then he started _actually_ waking up.

“H- ah...” his eyes flicker open, “w.. wha... F-Faf...?” He trembles, his eyes widening even more, he whimpers

Fafnir shushes him and puts a stern finger to his lips, “ _Quiet._ ”He whispers and leans his head down, lapping at the tip of Raihan’s cock.

He yelps and flings his hands back to grab his pillow, “h-ho~ oh- wh-what the hell- s-stop..!” He moans quietly and moves a hand down, finding its way into grasping a few of Fafnir’s bristly dreadlocks.

He almost lost it then. 

This was everything _and more._

This was driving him insane.

 _Raihan_ was driving him insane.

Raihan’s breaths and pleas rose in pitch, his inexperience taking a toll on how long he could last. _I can’t believe i’m his first._ The back of Faf’s mind nagged him, telling him how right and good this felt. He... he knew it was wrong. But he didn’t care one bit. He pushes those thoughts aside as he took Raihan’s cock completely into his mouth, devouring it.

Raihan squirmed, groaning and panting, “o-oh- _F-Faf~!_ ”His legs slump over Fafnir’s shoulders, almost offering himself to him.

Fafnir’s grin was unbearable, continuing to suck and touch his little brother everywhere. He loved it. It was intoxicating, the fear of getting caught yet the intense desire for his own brother drove him on.

“You close?” He pulled back, swiping pre cum from the tip of his cock, adding and mixing it in with the rest of the saliva covering his throbbing cock, he admired it and stroked it slowly, looking up at Raihan, pressing and sliding his thumb roughly against the sensitive slit dribbling more and more pre cum.

Raihan stared down at him, whimpering and moaning, he nods frantically and throws his head back again, not entirely understanding what Faf meant. But somehow knew he would after Faf was done with him.

Faf nods and takes Rai’s cock straight back into his mouth, engulfing his cock wholly. It felt _so_ right in his mouth.

Raihan quickly started rocketing to his release at this point, the overwhelming sensation was far too much. Why was Faf doing this? He didn’t quite understand, all he knew is it felt _fucking amazing._ He moaned as Faf squeezed and rubbed his fingers side to side over his cock. “ _Fuck..._ ” Raihan gasped and squirms under Faf, he pants, “L-let me go- i-i feel- s-something-“ he whimpers and throws his head back. Faf taking his whole cock into his mouth again, his blood red eyes staring up at him.

“Hnng...” Raihan gasps and pushes Faf’s head down onto his small cock further as cum starts dribbling and spurting out of him into Faf’s welcoming mouth.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth, snarling at Raihan, he reaches over and grabs Raihan’s cheeks, squishing them together. 

_“Don’t you ever do that again.”_

Raihan whines and averts his eyes, still recovering from his recent orgasm. He shudders, “i-i’m sorry, Faf..”

“You fucking will be!” He shoves him back down onto his bed, pulling his pants back up. “Don’t you _dare_ tell dad.” 

Raihan shakes his head quickly and flinches when the back of Fafnir’s hand caresses his cheek, “i-i won’t! Please- don’t hurt me..” 

A loud clearing of a throat knocks Fafnir out of it, he glances at the door to see his father’s scolding glare as he’s on top of his brother. He narrows his eyes, “Fafnir. _Now_.” Arthur storms out of the room.

Fafnir looks to his astonished and hazey eyed brother with an angry glare,

“Shit.”


End file.
